New in Town
by Miss Axel
Summary: A day Or morning in the life of Inspector Prince. Go Go GadgetinisCurious George. TedThe Man in the Yellow Hat X Insp. Prince. ONESHOT


_ Sorry, I HAD to just post this. I literally just wrote it. No idea why, but I felt inspired to write something. This, however, was not planned in the slightest. I just put my fingers to the keys and wrote whatever came into my head first, lol. (So ignore the typos or whatev'. If you moan about them, I'll feed to you to George.)_

_This has nothing to do with any other TedxPrince stuff so far. I just decided to do it in my own little way. So, no Agent Dick so far and no arcades. LOL._

* * *

**New in Town**

Prince slowly opened her eyes. The sun was beaming through her bedroom window and was shining rather spitefully in her eyes. She liked to sleep with the curtains open at night, because she loved the soft lighting that night time brought, even IF she was away from home. The street lights, the stars, the moon. It soothed her and she always fell asleep with a smile on her face. Plus, there was the fact that she was still a little uneasy about the dark, even at her age, but she wouldn't admit it.

"Mnngh", she groaned as she held her hand out to block the suns rays. She liked the sun, but not when it caused retinal damage.

She slowly sat up and spun herself round so her legs draped over the edge of the bed. "Mmmnuh, need... coffee..." Coffee cravings formed the first part of her morning. She had to have her morning cup, or she would get rather irritable. So, while rubbing her eyes, she stood up, walked out of her room and rounded the corner into the kitchen where the kettle awaited its daily 'switch on' ritual.

She took the kettle, removed its metal lid, filled it up at the very violent tap (the water pressure had been a bit iffy since the new sink was installed) and placed it back on its on its base. Click. Steam. Yawn.

She got her cup. In went the coffee and the sugar, followed by the now boiled water. She stirred it in a tired manner wishing that it would make itself. Too much precious energy wasted that was needed for the rest of the day.

Ah, the day. Prince started to remember what was on her schedule and started to brighten up a little. In the morning at around 10 o'clock-ish (Not to far away to be exact) she had to do a bit of shopping. Then at around 12, she was to meet Ted at the fountain a little way down the road. Ted. At least she had something to look forward to.

She enjoyed spending time with him, because he was always so cheerful (Unless his brother Dick showed up that is) and he knew so much about everything. After all, he had lived in the city for a long time and so it was quite normal. But, at the same time, there were so many other things he knew. Prince had never been very good at learning things unless it was something she was VERY interested in. But, she felt she could listen to him for hours on end and the things he was teaching her stuck in her mind, which never seemed to happen under normal circumstances.

A little laugh past her lips as she remembered a few of the other times they had met up. The time when they went to the zoo and he nearly fell into the bear pit. The time they were in the park to look at different plants and some kid had run out of batteries for his RC boat and it had drifted away from him. Ted tried to reach it for him and he fell head first into the lake. So many good times. But, what stuck out in her mind was the day they met...

She had just arrived at her hotel and was lugging her suitcases around. She was wearing her white hat and jacket at the time and was getting rather warm in it. She had a big backpack weighing down on her and the 2 suitcases seemed as though they wanted to stay put on the path outside. Suddenly, out of no where came a small monkey who proceeded to jump on her and poke at her hat. Taken by surprise, she dropped the cases and one of the corners landed on her toe. She had no time to shout and curse, she would do that later while applying ice. Then, she heard shouts coming from round the corner, followed by a man dressed in yellow from head to toe. He was quite a sight and she stopped what she was doing just to look at him. It turned out he was the monkeys owner and came running up to her and, after greeting the door man of the hotel who he seemed to know, grabbed hold of the monkey. He was so appologetic that he couldn't even talk properly. The two became friends after that. Ted asked if she was 'new in town' and it all started there.

"He looked so handsome", thought Prince, fiddling with her now empty cup., "Not that he isn't handsome now." A faint blush tinged her cheeks. She really liked him. She liked him a lot.

"Ah well", she exclaimed while standing up, "Time to get dressed I think." The now brighter (and rather redfaced) Prince made her way to her bedroom and threw on some clothes and then grabbed her purse and stuffed it in her pocket. She then walked into the little hallway and took her keys from the side board, unlocked the door, walked out and locked it again. "Shopping", she thought, "I hate shopping."

As she was walking out the main hotel doors, she nodded to the doorman and said hello. She had gotten to know him quite well, as he was a friend of Ted's. His name was Clive and he liked golf. He was very good at it infact. She knew this, because he had invited her and Ted the the gold course for a few rounds and thrashed the metaphorical pants off them both.

After he had held the door open for her, she walked out into the warm street. It was a beautiful day and it looked set to be beautiful for the rest of the week, thankfully.

Prince headed down the street and turned the corner passing the fountain that she was to meet Ted at. She smiled as she felt flutters in her stomach. She couldn't wait for 12 o'clock to come. Flutters now gone, she continued down the street and turned left into the big, airy supermarket. "Right", she said taking her purse out of her pocket and removing the list from inside of it, "First things first. Bread." She headed down the first aisle and took the bread she needed. Then the cereal aisle. The Milk, the toilet rolls, the coffee and sugar and the fizzy drinks. Finally, she came to the fruit and vegatables. At home, her supermarket had them right in front of the door and she was used to going about in a certain order. Here, she had to get used to a whole new way of shopping.

"Right then, carrots. Carrots and cabbage and potatoes." She bagged up all that she needed and looked back at her list. "Hmm... Apples. Where are the apples?" She craned her neck to see if she could find them, but couldn't and so went off on an apple hunt. Weaving her way in and out of the produce sections was quite a tough job and by the time she had decided to give up she was very tired. "Oh great. Now what am I going to do?" She turned around and accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh, I am sorry." The man turned round and winked at her. "Oh don't worry, Prince. Its fine." "Ted!? What are you doing here." How could she have not seen HIM!?

Ted stood there and chuckled to himself as her face turned bright red. "Well, I DO have to shop for groceries myself you know."

"Ah, yes. Of course. Ahem."

"Well", continued Ted pushing his hat up slightly so he could see better, "Fancy meeting you here."

"Haha, yes. I know", giggled Prince while nervously fiddling with her list.

"Its not even 12 o'clock yet. Are you trying to cheat", asked Ted while playfully giving her the evil eye.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Prince waved her hands about trying to make sure he knew that it wasn't planned.

"Ah well. Thats a shame", a sly grin spread across his face which made Prince shiver. She hated it when he did that, it made him look even more handsome than he already was. She slapped his arm and laughed.

"Say, you ok? You look a little lost."

"Oh, just trying to find the apples..."

"Apples? Why, they are just over there. C'mon, I'll show you."

He took her by the hand which made her blush even more. It was quite similar for him too. He didn't realize that grabbing her hand would make him react the way it did. He just did it as a natural gesture, but it felt slightly different than normal. By the time they got to the apples, the two were even redder than they were.

"W-well, here they are", said Ted while pointing at them.

Prince eyed them a little, because of their rich red colours. "They look lovely don't they?" Ted stared at Prince, who was busy picking some of the apples up and smiled inwardly. "Yes... Lovely..."


End file.
